The present invention relates generally to the field of materials used to absorb and shield electromagnetic interference (EMI), radio frequency radiation (RF), or other such phenomena (collectively EMI/RF) and the process for making such materials and in particular to a formed thermoplastic material which incorporates materials designed to absorb and shield electromagnetic interference and radio frequency radiation and the like from the user of an electronic device emitting such interference.
EMI and RF waves may be generated both by the internal components of an electronic device and sources external to the device. The EMI and/or RF radiation may cause a decrease in performance of electronic devices and interfere with wireless communication devices. EMI and RF radiation may be especially problematic for consumer electronics devices such as digital cameras, cellular or digital phones, RF transmitters and receivers, personal digital assistants, computers and computer components, and other such devices. The EMI and RF radiation may interfere with wireless transmissions causing an increase in noise that detracts from signal quality. Also, the EMI or RF generated by one electronic component in a device may disrupt the performance of another component in the same device.
Many consumer electronic devices, however, are made to be as compact as possible. This limits the ways in which EMI and RF radiation can be dealt with in these devices.
Accordingly it would be desirable to provide material or a process for producing a material that is capable of shielding EMI and/or RF that could otherwise interfere with the performance of an electronic device. It would also be desirable to provide a material that may be provided in a variety of configurations such that it may be used in a variety of electronic devices.